Yonaga
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Sebuah malam panjang. Air mata Naruto sudah terlalu banyak, dan kini saatnya ia membalas dendam.


Lorong panjang itu menjadi tabung resonansi, menggemakan isak tangis seorang pria muda yang duduk mencengkram lutut. Air matanya jatuh seperti rintik gerimis, menyisakan noda basah di celana hitamnya. Ia belum pernah menangis untuk pria itu, sekeras ini, hingga dadanya terasa begitu sesak, seperti diapit dua dinding.

"Sa… Sa… Suke…"

Nama itu sudah puluhan kali terucap, meggema, memantul diantara dinding-dinding rumah sakit.

Ia meremas celananya, memukuli kakinya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau, seperti dermaga yang porak porandak dihantam badai besar. Air mata itu terus mengalir, tak kunjung reda, sejak dering telepon genggamnya bersuara, "Teman laki-lakimu tewas terbunuh. Segera datang."

.

.

.

**Yonaga**

_Sebuah malam panjang_

.

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Author doesn't take any profitable benefit of writing this fiction._

Wrg: Yaoi. Explicit Lemon. Mature Contents. Alternate Universe. Out of Characters.

SasuNaru pairing.

Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame.

.

.

.

"Nikmati saja, seperti biasanya, aku memang tidak bisa memasak," Naruto menyuapi kekasihnya nasi goreng yang ia buat dengan resep masakan di majalah. "Bukankah setiap momen yang kita jalani, harus kita nikmati?"

Sasuke melarikan pandangannya ke jendela, tepat 25 lantai diatas permukaan Jakarta, apartemen prestis ibu kota, langit bulan Juni, dengan lukisan rasi bintang Gemini yang gemerlap. Sasuke mengunyah nasi goreng—yang dengan sangat terpaksa—terasa tidak enak. Terlalu asin—tidak, ini lebih tepat terasa aneh. Dan mau tidak mau, Sasuke tetap menelannya. Naruto memang tidak pandai memasak, lalu kenapa ia tetap memasak?

"Karena kita tidak pernah tahu, momen mana yang akan menjadi momen terakhir," Sasuke bergumam, dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

"Mungkin ini masakan terakhirku, eh?"

Naruto mengunyah nasi goreng buatannya sendiri. Lalu membuat simpul senyum polos. "Ya, ini rasanya aneh sekali!" Naruto melepehkan isi mulutnya dan berkumur agak lama, memastikan bahwa mulutnya kembali steril.

Ia mengutuk nasi gorengnya sendiri—drama. "Ini bukan masakanku! Percayalah yang tadi itu bukan aku!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Agak lama.

"Bukan aku."

Lalu mereka tertawa—lepas—bersama-sama.

Sasuke tahu Naruto yang bodoh tapi sok pintar. Tak bisa apa-apa tapi paling merasa bisa segalanya. Memasak, bahkan menghapal nama pemain film yang baru saja mereka tonton bersama, ia tak bisa. Sasuke suka itu, sifat itu, menjengkelkan tetapi selalu membuat rindu.

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi." Sasuke meneguk segelas air putih di meja makannya.

"Aku juga. Habis, aku pikir ini enak! Nasi goreng Thailand, aku lihat fotonya di majalah kelihatan enak!"

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa memasak." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ Naruto, lalu membawa kepala itu masuk kepelukan dadanya. Dan ia ciumi rambut itu, bau minyak rambut, _gel_ yang biasa dikenakan seharian untuk bekerja, _wet look_. Namun tetap tidak mampu membuat rambut berantakan Naurto menjadi lebih baik. "Pokoknya, kau jangan pernah masak lagi, ya…."

"Ya, ya…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mencium wangi parfum _musk_. Maskulin. Seduktif. Wangi khas Sasuke, yang sudah menjadi bagian dari identitasnya. Mungkin seseorang berganti-ganti wangi parfum, tidak untuk Sasuke yang mengartikan bahwa parfum adalah _signature_ bagi pemakainya. Wangi itu akan selalu Naruto rindukan, wangi yang begitu menjerat, wangi yang menguncinya untuk tetap tinggal dalam pelukan Sasuke—selamanya.

Mereka masih mengenakan kemeja kerja masing-masing. Naruto dengan kemeja merah muda, _slim fit_. Celana biru _navy_ dengan sabuk kulit coklat. Tidak kalah perlente dengan Sasuke. Nuansa monokromatik, kemeja putih dengan aksen garis hitam di pangkal kerah. Celana abu-abu gelap dengan sabuk hitam mengilap. Eksekutif muda. Banker dan _management consultant_. _Perfect pair._

Naruto perlahan membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Sasuke dan menarik hilir kemejanya yang masih masuk ke dalam celana hingga Sasuke setengah terbuka. Naruto melihat lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang tidak begitu berotot tapi bugar. Dua buah puting kecil, kecoklatan tetapi juga kemerahan, Naruto melumatnya, sementara Sasuke membuka seluruh kemejanya hingga setengah telanjang. Mereka menutup mata, merasakan energi hebat yang mengalir.

Sasuke meremas gumpalan yang mengeras dibalik celana Naruto. "Ah, Sasuke…."

Ia mampu merasakannya, setiap detik bertambah keras dan keras. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menyingkirkan Naruto dan berputar posisi menindih Naruto. Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto, menurunkan celananya, kemudian celana dalamnya hingga ia mampu melihat kemaluan Naruto yang tidak jauh berbeda ukuran dengan miliknya.

Sasuke menjilatinya, dari pangkal menuju hilir—kepala kecil yang berwarna merah jambu dengan setitik cairan bening kental, _pre cum_. Asin. Dan melumatnya sampai ke muara kerongkongan.

Naruto mendesah sekaligus menjambak rambut Sasuke. Energi itu begitu bergelora, menjalar dari saraf-saraf reseptif menuju seluruh tubuh, seperti kembang api yang jika sudah naik akan meledak dengan dahsyat. Sasuke tak membiarkan bagian itu terlewat sia-sia. Ia begitu mahir memainkan mulutnya, lidahnya, gerakan menghisap sekaligus memelintir. Profesional.

Naruto merasakan euforia—belum lagi lidah Sasuke yang mulai mengeksplorasi buah zakarnya, seperti memakan dua buah anggur ranum dengan lahap. Menghisap. Menjilati. Lidah itu kemudian turun lebih jauh. Tangannya menarik seluruh celana Naruto hingga terlepas. Lidah itu, dengan liur yang begitu basah, menjilati gerbang kenikmatan Naruto. Anus itu menangkap rangsangan begitu hebat, membuat Naruto menjambak lebih keras. Naruto terbang, menembus fantasi, lebih tinggi dari imajinasi, lebih nikmat dari bubuk-bubuk kokain, lebih memabukkan dari_ Corona_.

"Ah… Sasu… sasuke …."

Kemudian, Naruto menikmati tiap hentakan di gerbang kenikmatannya. Ritme maju mundur yang stabil tetapi semakin kencang, mendobrak rapatnya otot stingfer Naruto, menyakitkan tetapi Naruto tak berdaya, karena sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan, memberikan impuls ke hipotalamusnya, memacu kinerja endorfin, menyengat tiap sel tubuhnya seperti lebah—tak terdeskripsikan.

Sasuke begitu pandai, dengan ukuran kemaluannya yang ideal, ia berhasil menjatuhkan surga ke hadapan Naruto, dan ia sedang menikmati surga itu bersama-sama. Otot-otot yang mencengkram tetapi elastis, meremas kemaluannya dari pangkal hingga hilir. Semakin ritme maju dan mundur itu dipercepat, semakin meledak, memabukkan, mencandu, seperti serotonin yang disundut ekstasi.

Sasuke suka itu, kenikmatan surganya dalam tubuh Naruto. Melewati gaya demi gaya, pose demi pose, kepala di atas, kepala di bawah, peluh bercucuran meskipun di bawah dinginnya _air conditioner_. Menguras energi tetapi menghidupkannya kembali, seperti lilin yang terus terbakar dan tak pernah padam.

Lalu mereka merasakan kemenangan, bersama, ketika dua batang kemaluan itu memancarkan cairan putih susu, menyeruak seperti air mancur di halaman depan hotel Bellagio, Las Vegas.

Mereka pun tertidur, Naruto merebahkan kepala di atas dada Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. Napas mereka kembali ke posisi normal setelah 45 menit terengah-engah, seperti bermain pacuan kuda. Namun tubuh mereka masih telanjang, masih dibasahi peluh, masih dibasahi cairan kental di mana-mana.

Mereka diam, meresapi malam yang kian larut, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Ma …" Naruto berbisik lirih, "maaf…"

Jeda.

Jeda yang panjang, hingga Sasuke menghirup napas dengan berat.

"Maafkan aku juga,"

Sasuke merasakan matanya memanas, ada gulungan ombak air mata yang akan menghujam. Ia memendamkan kepalanya ke rambut Naruto. Menyembunyikan raut mukanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan Sasuke berubah drastis—dipenuhi awan mendung, bergulung-gulung, meskipun sebelumnya pernah sepanas padang pasir.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia merasa bingung dan tersentak.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Naruto diam. Ia hendak menikam, tetapi terasa tertikam lebih dahulu. "Apa ini?" batin Naruto.

"Aku memang mencintai pria itu, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

**DEG!**

Naruto menengguk air liurnya sendiri, terasa begitu pahit, lebih pekat dari _espresso_. Kardionya mulai terpacu lagi, detik demi detik.

"Aku tahu kau sudah membaca percakapanku dengan dia sejak tiga bulan lalu.

"Aku tahu kau selalu membuntutiku setiap malam saat aku izin _meeting_." Suara Sasuke bergetar. Air mata Sasuke mengalir, membuat anak sungai di pipinya.

"Aku yang salah, aku selalu membohongimu sejak pertama kali kau menjadi pacarku."

Hati Naruto terasa sakit sekali. Teriris. Disayati sembilu beracun.

Amarah itu memuncak, dendam yang dikubur hidup-hidup itu kembali bangkit. Naruto bersandiwara bahwa hatinya baik-baik saja selama ini. Ia menutup mata ketika tahu Sasuke menjalin cinta dengan pria lain. Intuisinya selalu berkata bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintainya seorang, tak ada yang lain. Ia mengembangkan dramanya sendiri, menjadi sutrada untuk sinetronnya. Berpura-pura bahwa hatinya tak terluka, namun sudah tersayat-sayat, bernanah, dan meradang tak tersembuhkan.

Sasuke pun sudah lama hidup dalam drama Naruto, menjadi aktor tanpa bayaran.

Hidup dalam dua dunia yang saling menjadi rahasia. Ia hidup dalam rahasia dan sandiwaranya. Ia mencintai Naruto, tetapi juga mencintai kekasihnya yang lain, dan sulit memilih di antara keduanya. Sasuke ingin mendapatkan keduanya, serakah, padahal Tuhan menciptakan satu hati hanya untuk satu orang. Satu raga untuk melindungi satu jiwa.

Setiap malam Naruto selalu datang, membuntuti ke apartemen di mana Sasuke selalu menghabiskan satu, dua—bahkan mungkin,tiga—alat kontrasepsi plastik. Di luar kamar itu, Naruto hanya menangis tanpa suara. Memeluk lututnya. Hingga air mata itu akhirnya mengering dan menyisakan satu hitungan, satu goresan. Ia bersumpah, pada hitungannya yang ketiga, ia tak akan lagi mengampuni. Namun, pada hitungan ketiga, ia tak mampu melawan Sasuke. Ia terus bersandiwara hingga kejadian menjijikan itu terjadi lagi dan lagi—tak terhingga.

Ia telah menghabiskan malam panjang menyendiri, tidak tidur, tidak terhitung berapa malam. Sementara Sasuke, di luar sana, sedang memeluk pria lain, sedang berpesta hormon endorfin tanpa busana. Tragis.

Ketika malam berikutnya Sasuke kembali, melihat kantung mata Naruto yang menghitam, bahkan sampai dengan hari ini, ia hanya menjawab "Lembur semalam." Dan mereka baik-baik saja—benar-benar baik-baik saja. Begitu. Terus begitu. Disayati tetapi tak melawan. Tersenyum namun hatinya menangis. Tertawa tetapi hatinya meronta. Berpelukan tetapi rasanya ingin menikam.

"Aku sudah tahu kau tidak mampu lagi memaafkanku."

Sasuke merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Sasuke sudah tahu zat itu kini bereaksi. Perutnya terasa mual. Degup jantungnya kini terasa tidak stabil.

"Aku tahu kau menaruh racun di dalam nasi gorengmu."

Naruto terasa tersengat listrik.

"Kau tidak pernah melepehkan makananmu sendiri, sejak kau berkumur tadi, aku sudah tahu ada yang aneh dengan dirimu.

"Bahkan sebelumnya, kau tidak pernah memasak, apalagi membuatkanku kopi."

Naruto bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke, kemudian melihat bibir Sasuke sudah membiru. Racun itu berhasil.

Sejurus kemudian, hati Naruto berkecamuk. Ia pikir akan bahagia ketika melihat Sasuke menderita, namun ia menyesal sekarang. Dua perasaan itu saling beradu, bertabrakan, saling membakar seperti lidah-lidah api yang menyembur. Seharusnya kau senang berhasil membalaskan dendammu, oh, tidak, seharusnya kau menyesal, kau meracuni Sasuke, kau berusaha membunuh kekasihmu sendiri. Kau gila?

"Katakan sesuatu Naruto, jangan hanya diam."

Naruto berjalan mundur. Matanya nanar melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto berada di bibir _buffet_, dan sebuah gunting tergeletak di sana. Ia ambil gunting itu, ia meremasnya.

"Kau puas Naruto?"

Sasuke berusaha bangkit berdiri tetapi tidak bisa. Racun itu kini melumpuhkan saraf motoriknya, memutus kinerja ototnya. "Kau puas membunuhku seperti ini?

"Kau puas melihatku tak berdaya?"

Sasuke menangis tetapi tak membuat suaranya bergetar. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam, meski kepalanya berputar-putar dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sasuke masih melihat tubuh Naruto, tanpa busana, begitu indah. Warna kulitnya _tan_. Mulus tanpa bekas luka, hanya tanda merah di sekeliling pinggang dan leher karena ciuman buas Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu—yang membuat Naruto mendesah erotis, meminta ampun tetapi juga ingin diteruskan.

"KATAKAN SESUATU NARUTO!" Sasuke membentak.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Sasuke tak pernah membentaknya.

"NARUTO! KAU TEGA MERACUNIKU!

"PADAHAL NARUTO YANG AKU KENAL DULU TIDAK SEPERTI INI!"

Naruto memejamkan mata, hingga setitik air mata runtuh dari ekor matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Emosinya diaduk-aduk.

Episode-episode menjijikan Sasuke dengan pria lain itu kini terputar dalam kepalanya, bagai diorama. Naruto melihatnya, Sasuke merangkul pinggang laki-laki itu, turun dari Captiva marun dengan sangat romantis, masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengunci pintunya. Naruto hapal berapa lantainya, hapal nomor kamarnya, hapal keramik lorong lantai apartemen yang selalu ia duduki sambil memeluk lutut dan menangis dalam diam. Ia hapal segala tentang pria selingkuhan Sasuke. Pekerjaanya, seluk beluk keluarganya, umurnya, segalanya, rasanya seperti tertulis di halaman Wikipedia.

Naruto meremas gunting di tangannya semakin keras. Sayangnya gunting itu bukan mata pisau, sehingga tanganya tidak tersayat.

"NARUTO! KAU PUAS MELIHATKU MATI?!

"MENGAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI!

"MENGAPA KAU MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI?!

"MENGAPA!—"

"—DIAM!" Naruto balas membentak dengan seluruh amarahnya. Bersama jutaan emosi yang sudah tak tertahankan.

Naruto, dengan sangat cepat, menikam perut Sasuke dengan ujung pisau itu. Telak. Darah menyembur. "AKU MAU KAU MATI SAJA!"

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat. Ia merasakan pedih di lambungnya yang sudah robek. Ia tak pernah memprediksi Naruto mampu melakukan ini. Yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto selalu memaafkannya, hatinya begitu lembut seperti kapas, begitu putih seperti porselen.

Naruto mengayunkan gunting itu, membidik perut sisi kanan Sasuke, tepat di hati. Dan tusukan kedua telak tertanam di perut Sasuke. "YANG PERTAMA, KARENA KAU TIDUR DENGAN LAKI-LAKI ITU"

Sasuke diam. Napasnya mulai terasa begitu berat. Sakit. Nyeri. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"YANG KEDUA, KARENA KAU SUDAH TIDUR DENGAN PRIA ITU, LAGI—UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!"

Naruto mengangkat lagi gunting itu, dengan darah di mana-mana. Gunting itu lalu menghujam tepat di tengah perut Sasuke, ususnya. "YANG KETIGA, KARENA KAU TIDUR DENGAN PRIA ITU, TIGA KALI!"

Lalu berikutnya Naruto menghujami gunting itu di seluruh tubuh Sasuke, menusukinya sambil memejamkan mata dan berurai air mata. Deras. Ia menangis tetapi terus menusuk-nusuk. "Yang kelima, keenam, ketujuh, kedelapan, kau selalu tidur dengan laki-laki itu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan darah di seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya semakin berat, dadanya seperti tertindih batu berton-ton hingga paru-parunya pecah."Ma… maafkan aku, Naruto."

Naruto menangis semakin kencang. Sesenggukan. Namun ia terus menusuk tanpa ampun, tak terkontrol. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras, saat ia menusuk tulang rusuk Sasuke, merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, lembut, kadang berserat, saat ia menusuk organ-organ dalamnya.

Naruto berhenti menusuk ketika ia sudah melihat sprei putih kasurnya berwarna merah, sudah berbau amis darah.

Ia bangkit, melempar gunting itu ke dinding, dan ia duduk di sudut ruangan, memeluk lutut seperti biasa. Ia kembali menangis, dalam diam. Ia tahu bagaimana menangis tak bersuara, hal yang selalu ia lakukan di depan pintu kamar apartemen ketika Sasuke sedang sibuk menunggangi pria lain dengan suara desahan yang memekakkan telinganya. Ia sudah mahir menangis seperti ini.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membersihakan dirinya dari darah Sasuke, kemudian berpakaian dan pergi meninggalkan jenazah Sasuke. Ia sempat mencium kening pria itu, kemudian pipinya, dan bibirnya yang membiru. Ia mengusap rambut Sasuke, menutup jasad itu dengan selimut sambil berkata lirih, "Selamat malam. Aku harus pulang, aku harus lembur ke kantor.

"Aku mencintaimu…

"Sangat.

"Sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Naruto menghapus air matanya. Ia mencoba menghentikan sesuatu yang rasanya tak terbendung itu. Tsunami di matanya. Ia sadar Sasuke sudah tiada, apa gunanya ia terus menangis seperti ini. Padahal sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa malam yang ia habiskan untuk menangis. Selama polisi belum mengetahui siapa pelakunya, bukankah ia masih bisa merasakan hidup bebas?

Naruto bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit itu, meninggalkan pintu bangsal jenazah. Sasuke sudah tidur dengan tenang, pulas—bukankah tertidur setelah ejakulasi adalah tidur yang menenangkan? Mengisi kembali energi yang sudah habis, seperti batu baterai, dan besok pagi ia akan terisi penuh.

Naruto menyelipkan tangannya ke kantung celana, ia menggenggam sesuatu, ia tersenyum kecil, hampir tak kasat mata di bawah bayangan lampu koridor. Gunting itu, besi itu terasa dingin, dan masih tercium amis.

Ia tahu ke mana akan melangkah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, masuk ke dalam Lancer putih gading milikinya. Memacu kendaraanya melewati dinginnya angin malam, angin musim panas bulan Juni. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang, hingga fajar menyingsing esok pagi.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

* * *

Author's Note:

Saya kembali dengan fiksi Yaoi abal, gore gagal, dan hapalah ini. :')

Oyah, ini explicit lemon atau implisit deh? Kalau explicit, mohon maaf melanggar guidelines. Adegan lemon ini tidak lebih dari satu kesatuan cerita yang sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Cheers,

Wataru


End file.
